


I am not a Idiot.

by imnotwhoyouthinkiam



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, dont know ho to tag, god she is the smartest girl in the world, i have no idea how to write brithsh, my first work at this fandom, this is just fluffy, you cant hadle how cute rosie is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotwhoyouthinkiam/pseuds/imnotwhoyouthinkiam
Summary: Rosie's birthday and she is hearing her Uncle Sher talking about her.





	I am not a Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMarquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMarquise/gifts).



> My first work for this fandom. and Iam new at this thing of Fanfics, sorry.

The day started late, the moment that the girl had wake up she started to look outside by her window, the bed was warm and she did not wanted to leave. The light was warm and the sun hide between the clouds every now and then, the perfect weather for a morning in the 221b Baker St.  


She had spent the night at uncle Sherlock place, a tall man that always wore a big cloak and a scarf, even in sunny days like this. She asked him once why he always wore it and he said “it makes me look taller works even better when I am with your father”, she heard her father in the other room saying something about it begin a lie, Uncle Sher smiled at her and put his scarf around her neck and said to her to take care of it for a while.  
Rosie kept the scarf from that day on.

Her father was a loving small man and worked with Uncle Sher since before she was born, and when they had to work late in night and when Aunt Molly could not watch her or they could not hire a babysitter (somehow it was difficult to get her a nanny, even when it was offered a good amount of money) she was left in Mrs. Hudson care at her uncle’s home.

A loud noise came up from downstairs, she left her bed and tiptoed to the door and she heard her father complain “Why did you used my water to _what is this again?_ ”

“The water was already boiled and I needed it to my _experiment_ ” Uncle Sher said, moving from a side to other in the kitchen down stairs.

“Sherlock, Rosie needed that water for her tea, and also me! You should not have used it to do your _thing._ Anyway, why are you doing this while we are still here, we just closed a case.” her father and Uncle Sher were always working on stuff and catching bad guys. They said that a bad person had killed her momma when she was just a baby and that their job, sometimes, could be dangerous. She thought about it for a while on top of the stairs.

“Oh, stop it John, you know that Mrs. Hudson will make her breakfast, she always do.” In a way her uncle was right. Mrs. Hudson always had something for them from breakfast to dinner, she always get them delicious foods and delicious treats.

“You say things like this but she is not our housekeeper Sherlock.” She remember every time that Mrs. Hudson did something for them, she always said it too, but that never stopped her from cleaning, organizing, cooking, and doing so many other things for them. Actually it was funny to see her father saying this since obviously she acted like a housekeeper, right?

“Indeed I do have something for you!” the little girl let out a laugh as she heard from down stairs the landlady say. “But I am not your housekeeper!”

“As I said” Uncle Sher remarked “She always have something for us.”

“Not for you Sherlock, this day is for Rosamund!” The lady said and the girl had to keep her giggles under control, she know that it was her birthday and that was one of the reasons that her father did not wanted uncle fooling around with his _experiments_.

“Why would you give to her special attention?” Uncle Asked “It’s not like it is special to have a birthday.”

Rosie could not believe in what she heard, her uncle did not cared about her birthday? Have she done something bad?

“Sherlock what are you implying?” her father asked and she felt a little bit relived.

“Sherlock, why would you be so mean?!” Mrs. Hudson climbed up the stairs and stopped by the kitchen door. The little girl get up willing to listen his reply and walked a few steps down.

“Why should I care about a little girl that don’t know how to spell her own name?” Her uncle said.

She could not take it any longer, she was not sad she was mad with her uncle, she is a smart girl, she can write just fine and she can read, she had already read all the books her teacher had asked for the entire year!

“R-O-S-A-M-U-N-D-M-A-R-Y-W-A-T-S-O-N ROSAMUND MARY WATSON!” She run donw stairs, she would never accept to people think that she was dumb! “I CAN SPELL MY ONW NAME, I CAN READ” She passed by Mrs. Hudson and entered the kitchen “AND I AM LEARNING HOW TO COUNT I AM SMART AND I CAN DO EVERITHING JUST FINE!” She screamed and stood proud with her arms crossed against the men. “I AM NOW _SEVEN_ YEARS OLD, I AM NOT AN IDIOT!” She lifted her chin and look right in her uncle’s eyes. “If there is someone idiot here the idiot is surely you. YOU IDIOT!” The girl said and kept staring.

How could he not think she was smart? She did everything right! And why they were laughing?

 _“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”_ There were many voices and when she looked to the right, in the main room Uncle Mycroft were with Aunt Molly and Uncle Lestrade (even if he was her godfather she could never recall his first name, so she always called him UncLes).

She gasped and looked at them and she simply said.

“Why did you not said for him to stop insinuating I am dumb?”

The group of grow ups laughed hard and Uncle Sher picked her up by her waist and lifted her in the air.

“I knew you were listening you little nosy girl” He twisted her and gave her a kiss in the nose. “How could I think that my favorite girl in the entire world is not smart, and just yesterday you were reading Hamlet for me, don’t you remember?!”

“Wait she was reading what?!” John took her from her uncle’s hands and gave her a tight hug. “Sherlock what did I said about the books that she should not read yet?” She looked at him ready to say that it was not a bad book but he cut her with his words. “But that is a pretty impressive book for you to be reading, and I am really proud of you, happy birthday my Rosie!” He bent down (not too much, he was a small man after all) and put her on the floor.

“So you guys do not think I am stupid?” she asked with real worry.

Molly went to her handed her a gift and hugged her tight.

“We would be the stupid ones if we ever thought that you were stupid, don’t worry about what Sherlock said he was just annoying you, trust me, he can be very annoying when he wants to” she blinked an eye to her and make space to Mycroft.

The man that she barely saw, but she knew that he were important and powerful, and he was an friend of her, he was witty with his big nose and manners to annoy Uncle Sher, every time they saw each other they managed a prank to trick Sherlock, it was so funny his company!

“Microsoft!” she hugged him tight, and laughed because she knew how he get annoyed when people misspelled his name.

“Hey, I know you can say my name righ birthday girl, why don’t you say it?” he asked with a smile.

“Mycroft!” She said and hugged him again.

“Hey, what about you give me a hug too?” Lestrade asked.

“UncLes!” She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, she missed him, he was always too busy to see her during the week, and he was always looking for bad guys. She usually saw Molly and Mrs. Hudson, but it was hard for her to see him.

“My darling, aren’t you forgetting about me?” She looked to the kitchen again and run to Mrs. Hudson that was with a big green and black and red cake in her hands, cake that almost fell when the girl grabbed her by the waist.

John held the cake and put it in the messy table.

And that was when she looked at was in the table. A red ribbon involved a box that had some sticks in it. It was badly wrapped and there was a lot of glue in the package. The messy _thing_ was probably what caused the loud noise in the morning, she was curious.

“What is that?” Rosie asked and pointed.

“Oh, that is my gift for you” Sher said “But I am not good at wrapping stuff and the glue is everywhere, and John, why won’t you show her the cake ‘bout that show she likes.” He blushed a little and pulled a chair that she could climb up to look at the cake.

“He did not accept help!” Mycroft said from the living room. She laughed and thought about how it was silly behavior.

She looked around smiled, she take the presents from the table and piled the gifts in one side of the room, small packages and pretty wrappings were sided by a big unknown messy package, she grinned again and jump in her father’s arms.

“I am hungry!” As she said that the room filled with laugh and they get over the table to cut the thematic cake.

 

.

She passed her birthday surrounded by the persons she loved most, in the place that was her home. At night, in her bed, she looked at a picture from her mom that she kept beneath her pillow, as always, she told how she spent her day and what she learned. She fell asleep talking.

Dr. John Watson come into the room and kissed her forehead and adjusted her blanket, take the picture from her hand and placed under her pillow where it belonged. Sherlock Holmes was waiting by the door and was smiling. John got up and walked to the other man.

“Our little Lady is growing up.” The taller one said smiling.

“Yeah, they grow up too fast.” The man replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys had enjouyed it. it was too fluffy.
> 
> I know my english is not that good so f you see something wrog please tell me.  
> And what show do you think was Rosie 's cake theme?


End file.
